OBJECTIVES: a. To develop and evaluate primary intervention strategies that begin prior to birth and that facilitate the development of infants along multiple lines. The Therapeutic Infant Development Center provides a range of services to families and infants at-risk for developmental problems which occr at the Infant Center and in the homes. The development of the infants, theiz interaction with the mothers and the effectiveness of various intervention strategies are evaluated. In addition, a training program for a range of professionals and paraprofessionals is in process. b. Goals for the current year included the following: (1) To continue the existing intervention program for mothers, infants and their families participating in the program; (2) To recruit and offer intervention ot a specific group of severely distrubed mothers and their families; (3) to identify and develop new techniques and approaches meeting the needs of the participants and their growing infants; (4) To develop an intervention program for the infants of first time adolescent mothers where the center serves as a focal point for intervention; (5) To continue the training and support program for staff; (6) To offer consultation and training to community agencies concerned with infants.